Shadows
by Extraordinarily Ordinary Girl
Summary: Darkness, it surrounded her like an endless void. Then she began to wonder, was the world always this dark? Kuraitsuki Kyofu awakes from a two year sleep, out of sorts and searching for a captain she met years ago. Happening upon Seireitei, a new adventure unfolds.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach.

* * *

Part One

-Darkness Conquers All-

Chapter One

_The frosty winter air blew against my cheeks, crisp snow crunching beneath my feet. The sky was gradually growing darker, and the echoes of clanging swords were growing fainter with every step._

_ I was no longer aware of where I was heading exactly. My instincts just told me to run, or stagger, considering the state I was in. I held the large wound in my stomach with one hand, and dragged Hyorinmaru with the other._

_ My feet and the tip of my zanpakuto left a faint trail, along with drops of blood from my stab wound._

_ It had been a long battle, and one of the hardest fought since the war with Aizen. It seemed the mighty Captain Hitsugaya had finally descended. _

_ My vision began to get blurry as the world around started to sway. I felt myself stumbling, and suddenly my conscious state went blank._

"_Hey" a distant voice whispered; a soft, feminine voice. "Hey man, you okay?" _

_ When I tried to open my eyes, my vision was fogged and bleary with sleep. But I happened to notice… I was no longer cold._

_ The sound of a crackling fire could be heard nearby. I could no longer hear the whistling of the wind; _I must not be outside, _I thought. A wet cloth was placed on my forehead._

_ I tried opening my eyes once again, this time with slightly more luck. I caught a glimpse of hair; long, black hair._

_ "You awake?" asked the same voice as before. She gently placed her hand on my arm._

_ I jolted up at the sudden contact. We were face to face; my eyes were ablaze with panic, hers with slight surprise._

_ "Welcome back to the world of the living, Captain!" she shouted with a chuckle._

_Her name was Kuraitsuki Kyofu. She was, much to my surprise, not a shinigami. But yet, she had a zanpakuto; Nisshoku. She had long black hair and piercing silver eyes, the kind of eyes I could never forget._

_ We sat on the wooden boards of her small hut, located in one of the remote districts of the Soul Society. She lived alone with very few neighbors._

_ I was sitting up, one hand on my newly wrapped wound, the other accepting a cup of tea from the small girl. She gave me a quick smile, and then sat down across from me._

_ "Your haori" she stated._

_ I looked up from the tea she had recently given me, "what?"_

_ "Your haori, that's how I figured you're a captain, but," she paused, "you're pretty young for a captain. What are you, some sort of prodigy?" She laughed a little at that._

_ "Yes" I replied bluntly._

_ This cut off her light laughter. Then, it was like some sort of light bulb went off in her head. "You're _that _prodigy!" she shouted, pointing at me. "Toushiro Hitsugaya, if I remember correctly."_

_ "Yes" I confirmed, taking a small sip of the tea. My eyes drifted to the weapon lying in the corner of the room. "Where did you get a zanpakuto?" I questioned, my eyes moving back toward her face._

_ Her forehead crinkled in thought. "Nisshoku? I-I'm not quite sure. It's been with me for as long as I can remember."_

Odd,_ I thought. I sipped the tea, it was beginning to cool._

_ "You should rest some more" she said softly, looking me in the eye. There was something hidden deep in that look. It was a certain willfulness, almost challenging me '_don't do what I say, and see what happens. I dare you.'

_ So I complied, and drifted off once more._

_I stayed with Kuraitsuki for two weeks. Once I was completely healed, I knew it was time to leave. I felt a strange longing to stay with her, hear her soft laughter, maybe even live there; a place where it seemed there wasn't a care in the world. But I couldn't just abandon my position as captain. So at the end of those two weeks, I left with only a simple goodbye._

"Captain!" Matsumoto shouted, jolting me awake. As my head whipped up from the large desk, papers flew up, then continued in a downward motion, scattering across the floor.

"Matsumoto!" I yelled.

She instantly went red. "I-I'm sorry Captain, b-but Captain Ukitake sent me. There's a meeting."

I quickly composed myself before rising from my chair. Swiftly exiting the Squad Ten office I called back, "I want all those papers picked up by the time I'm back!"

"H-hai Captain!" the panicked Vice-Captain squeaked.

I rushed through the Tenth Division, all the while my mind occupied with that one reoccurring dream.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter Two

Darkness, it was everywhere; beneath me, beside me, and above. I could feel it pulsing through my veins, flickering across my eyelids, pounding beneath my ribcage. _Was the world always this dark? _I thought, a subtle panic beginning to rise up inside of me.

_No_, my mind whispered. There was a time, a short time, full of so much joy, so much light.

_I found him, one cold, winter evening. He was just lying there, the snow around stained with blood. He was small, with a mop of spiky white hair. Dressed in a haori, I instantly recognized him as one of the captains of the Gotei 13._

_ Scrambling in shock, I rushed to the small captain, and managed to drag him back to my hut. From there on I treated his life-threatening wound with the meager amount of medication I possessed, and wrapped it._

_ He slept for a couple of hours after I had rescued him, but once he finally awoke, I was amazed to be met with such unique turquoise eyes. And I smiled._

_Life had been so lonely before him, memories spotted here and there. Had I been in darkness before he came? It was possible. I contemplated the thought, but with him around, that subject didn't stay on my mind for long._

_ "Toushiro!" I shouted, walking through the entry way of my home. "I'm back."_

_ He was groggily rubbing sleep from his eyes, and then he looked up at me._

_ "Did you sleep well? We have to rewrap your wound, if you don't mind, of course" I said._

_ He gave a small nod._

_ So I unwrapped, applied a small amount of medication, and rewrapped once again. It was a daily routine, and after about a week, the young captain could get out of bed._

_ "Your squad must be so worried about you" I said one evening._

_ "I suppose so" he responded, "but I'm more worried about all the paperwork that must be piling up. Matsumoto couldn't work to save her life."_

_ I chuckled. He had spoken of his drunken vice-captain a couple of times before. No matter how harsh he spoke of her, I could tell she was dear to him._

_ I heard many more stories about his time as a captain, as well as his friends. There was a girl, Momo Hinamori. They were childhood friends, his voice displayed the fondness he felt for her._

_ And then there was Ichigo Kurosaki, who Toushiro was not too fond of. Ichigo sounded like a fun person to be around, and a great friend considering he risked his life to save a shinigami by the name of Rukia Kuchiki._

_ Although quite entertaining, Toushiro's stories weren't the only things I liked about him. _

_ Towards the end of his stay with me, he taught me about basic Kido. Apparently I was almost as bad as a man named Renji Abarai. Considering how bad I was, Vice-Captain Abarai's Kido must have been disastrously deadly._

_ A couple of days after Toushiro and I gave up on my Kido, he brought up the one subject I was dreading._

_ "I'm practically healed now, Kuraitsuki" he said, looking up from his dinner. "I think it's about time I left, tomorrow."_

_ "T-Tomorrow?" I asked, exasperated. "But isn't that a little soon? I… I understand you have duties and all but..." I trailed off. This was selfish of me, to keep him here._

_ "You could come with me" he stated. I looked at him in shock. "You wouldn't be alone anymore."_

_ There wasn't much to think about, both my mind and my heart screamed 'yes!', so why not agree? I nodded my head furiously. "Oh yes Toushiro, I'd love that. But I have some belongings to get together. I'd have to say goodbye to a couple people in the village. But after that, I'll find you. I'll definitely find you."_

_ He gave a small smile, "I suppose it's settled then."_

_Toushiro left the next morning. Once he was gone, I began tying up loose ends in town. When I went to bed that night, I was smiling like a giddy child._

_ But when I finally fell asleep, I didn't wake up._

I could taste the darkness I was floating in. I felt it traveling down my throat, and engulfing me from the inside; it tasted bitter.

That one time in my life, it was such a happy time. But my happiness was ripped away by unknown circumstances. Now I was here, in this deep, hollow darkness.

I began to wonder how long it had been. Did Toushiro even remember me? I internally shivered at the thought.

The shadows around began to pulse inside me, pounding through my brain. Suddenly I heard a booming voice that swiped away this endless void, "awaken!"

And I did just that.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter Three

"How was the meeting Captain?" Asked Matsumoto, stretched out on the office's couch. She gave a long yawn.

My eye twitched ever so slightly. It appeared she had been napping the whole time I was away, _how typical_.

"At least she managed to pick up the papers" I muttered to myself.

"What was that Captain?" she drawled, slowly rising to a sitting position.

"Nothing of your concern, Matsumoto; and the meeting was just brief report on how the squads are doing. Everything seems to be perfectly peaceful" _oddly enough_, I added to myself.

"How boring" she mumbled. "Ah well, more time for sake" she sang, "I'll be off drinking with Kira if you need anything, Captain." She then proceeded to waltzing out the door.

I sighed. Picking up a stack of paperwork, I began filling it out accordingly. The shadows outside continually shifted, signifying the passing time. An hour went by, then two, and soon enough night had fallen onto Seireitei.

My eyes began to droop, and I felt the weight of sleep upon me. Before I could manage to nod off, I heard a sudden crash outside, followed by shouting.

_What in the world-?_ I thought.

Setting a hand on Hyorinmaru, I sprinted out the door, following the sound of voices. As the noises got louder, I could also hear the clanging of swords along with the hollering of many shinigami.

I began flash-stepping, and turned the corner to find myself face-to-face with a large crowd. They were milling around two people, who I assumed were the ones fighting.

"You're pretty tough for a shorty" bellowed Captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

_What the hell is going on here?_ I thought, bewildered. I began pushing my way through the mass of people. The crowd was so thick; I started growling in irritation without realizing. Finally making my way to the front, the sight I was met with was shocking.

Fighting the fierce captain of Squad Eleven was none other than Kuraitsuki Kyofu.

"Oh damn" I muttered. How the hell did she get this far? "Zaraki!" I yelled. This seemed to get his attention for a moment. "Leave the girl alone" I said in exasperation.

Both of them lowered their zanpakutos. Shifting her gaze towards my direction, Kuraitsuki finally noticed me.

"Toushiro!" she squealed. With a speed unmatched by any other, the tiny girl sprinted towards me.

I didn't have much time to react before she effectively tackled me into the soft snow. The large mass of shinigami stared at us in shock.

"Oh my gosh! Toushiro! Look at you!" she gushed. "Your hair's different. Are you taller? Not by much, but it's still an improvement. And nice scarf!" she fingered the green material. She was giggling like a child, her long black hair fanned out behind her. Her eyes seemed to glimmer with excitement.

"Kuraitsuki" I said, attempting to get her attention. She was still giggling. "Kuraitsuki!"

She finally looked up. "What it is, Toushiro?"

"Why are you here?" I asked. A look of hurt crossed her face.

"What do you mean? You said I could meet you here. You said that I didn't have to be alone anymore."

The people, who were previously milling about, began to back away, realizing that the battle had turned into a more personal matter.

"Yes, two years ago. Where have you been?" I asked, a tired look forming on my face.

She slowly got off of me, and rose to her feet. I followed her actions with caution. She looked shocked, even scared. "What do you mean?" she questioned. Her voice shook.

"Come on" I muttered, grabbing her arm. "I'll explain once we get inside."

"So you've been asleep this whole time?" I asked.

Kuraitsuki nodded, looking down into her tea. "Well…" she paused for a moment, "I'd call it a coma, rather than just 'asleep.'"

"Yes. A coma induced by what, though?" I inquired, mostly speaking to myself. _So that's why she never showed up_, I thought. I had always assumed she just had second thoughts and decided to stay. But this was a completely different situation.

"How did you wake up?" I asked her.

She knit her brows in thought. "I'm not quite sure. I remember a voice, but that's really it."

I had noticed this before. Whenever she told me stories about her childhood, there were always gaps in the most random of places. Her memories almost seemed… incomplete.

There was definitely something strange going on here. But the question that bothered me, what exactly _was_ going on?


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter Four

It was getting pretty late; I could tell dawn was coming soon. Toushiro and I were both in his office still. I was seated on the couch, him pacing behind it. He kept his eyes focused on me as I explained what I did once I had woken up.

"-and the first thing that came to mind was you. So I got up, went to the village, and asked for directions to Seireitei. Getting directions was harder than I thought. Almost no one knew where this place was! But once I figured it out, I ran here as quickly as I could. Turns out, this place isn't so far away! Then there were these huge walls. I used my shikai to break through it, though."

He looked at me in shock.

"Ugh, is it bad that I broke in?" I asked quietly.

He just sighed in response, and then motioned for me to continue with the story.

"Right, well, once I got in these shinigami kept pointing at me. Then one of them tried to attack me! It was so rude. But I just knocked him out with the hilt of Nisshoku. I managed to get all the way to Squad Eleven, which I knew was close to your squad, but then this huge guy runs over laughing.

"He challenged me to fight, saying something about 'incredible reiatsu', whatever that means. So I did. And then you found me!"

He began massaging his forehead, muttering "the other captains are not going to like this."

"Like what?" I asked.

"Nothing, just forget it. You should probably rest, it'll help you grow" he said in a tired voice.

"Obviously doesn't help _you_ grow" I pointed out. This irritated him. Before he could say anything else, a woman came stumbling into the room.

"Hey Captain, heard something about a shorty?" she hiccupped.

"You're drunk Matsumoto, go home. I'll explain everything tomorrow" Toushiro said in a flat tone.

_Ah, so this must be the infamous Rangiku Matsumoto_, I thought.

Completely ignoring her captain, the drunken woman sauntered over to me. "So _this_ is the shorty, eh?" she slurred.

"Ah, yeah, I'm Kuraitsuki Kyofu, nice to meet yo- umph" I was interrupted as Matsumoto hugged me, effectively shoving my face into her large breasts.

"Can't, huff, breathe" I managed to say.

She released me from the hug, and I bounced backwards. I would've hit the ground if Toushiro had not been there to catch me.

"Thanks" I muttered, as he released my waist.

Matsumoto managed to stumble over to the couch, and shortly after, collapsed onto the cushions. She was knocked out within a matter of seconds.

"Useless woman" Toushiro mumbled. Walking back over to me, he gently took my arm. "Come on, you can sleep back at my room in the barracks."

I nodded and followed him out of the office. Making our way through the Seireitei's streets, I noticed how comfortable Toushiro was, how easy and normal every turn was. The look-alike buildings that reminded me of some kind of maze; Toushiro knew every street and building by heart.

It made me realize just another reason why Toushiro had to come back, this was his home.

We took a sudden sharp turn and came to a door. "Sorry, we need to make one small detour" Toushiro said. He knocked on the door.

Footsteps resounded from inside, and the door was gently pulled open by a small girl. "Shiro?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I apologize for waking you so early Momo, but I'd like to ask a favor of you" he responded.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked, now fully awake. Toushiro pulled me into her line of view. "Oh my, come in, please."

We entered her home quietly. She led us over to what appeared to be her small living room. We took a seat on the mats on her floor.

"Momo, this is Kuraitsuki Kyofu. She's… an old friend" he introduced.

I gave a slight bow. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hinamori-san" I greeted, smiling.

"Same to you, Kyofu-san" she replied in a pleasant voice. "Now, what was it you needed, Shiro?"

"Ah, I was wondering if Kuraitsuki could use of your shihakusho" he said.

Hinamori nodded, "of course, just a second." She left the room, and then returned quickly with one of the standard robes in hand. "Here you go, Kyofu-san."

She handed it to me. Motioning for me to stand, she led me to a separate room where I changed from my kimono into the shihakusho. It fit rather well.

"Perfect" she sang.

Walking back to where Toushiro sat, I found it rather natural to be wearing the traditional uniform of shinigami. After noticing my return, the Squad Ten captain quickly rose from his seat, and after thanking Hinamori, we continued along to his living quarters.

Once we arrived, he showed me to an extra room. He had quite a large home compared to Hinamori, but I assumed that was because of his high rank.

"T-Thank you for your hospitality, especially after the scene I made earlier" I managed to stutter out.

"Of course" he replied, with one of those very rare Toushiro smiles. "I said that I'd make sure you weren't lonely anymore, and that's exactly what I intend to do."

Much to my surprise, I blushed. Flushed with embarrassment, I bowed, and then swiftly walked into my room. Clicking the door shut, my face evolved into a wide grin.

_Goodnight Toushiro._


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter Five

I woke to find rays of sunlight streaking through the window, spotting my face with morning light. The room was warm, the sheets were soft; a sort of luxury I wasn't used to. With slight hesitation I rose from the bed, and yawned. Stretching out my limbs, I attempted to fix my bedhead. "Ah well" I muttered.

I exited the bedroom, only to find that Toushiro was no longer home. I made my way through a hallway, and ended up at his kitchen table. The only evidence that the young captain had been here at all was a note reading _"Back at the squad, Matsumoto will bring you breakfast."_

I yawned once more, and took a seat on a mat at the traditional Japanese table. I tapped my fingers on the smooth wood as I waited for Squad Ten's Vice-Captain. Finally, I heard a knock on the door.

I made my way through the house, finding my way to the entrance. Opening the door I was met with a grinning Rangiku Matsumoto. "Morning Kurai-chan!" she chimed. Stepping inside, she walked to the kitchen and set a bag on the table.

I followed her in and took a seat once more, the spirited strawberry sitting across from me. She opened up the bag and slid a tray of food to me. She proceeded to take out another tray for herself.

I watched her dig into the food with delight, and I followed, though at a slower pace than she did. I was about halfway done with the meal when Matsumoto abruptly blurted "so did you two sleep together?"

I spit out my food and looked at her incredulously. "W-What?" I asked, completely shocked and slightly horrified.

"Ya know" she continued, "When two people feel a lotta _passion_-"

"No! No! I know what you meant!" I cut her off. "I-I just… no, we didn't." My face was burning up, and I knew I probably looked like a tomato. "Why would you even… n-never mind."

I continued eating, though this time I stared down at my food in embarrassment. It didn't help that Matsumoto was snickering across from me. "So innocent", she whispered to herself.

Once we had finished eating our meal, the vice-captain stated that she had to leave, something about work (which I doubt was the actual reason). So she said her goodbyes, I thanked her for bringing the food, and she was off just as quickly as she came.

Alone once again, I sat idling by a window. I watched shinigami walk by, talking and laughing with their comrades. _Maybe I should join a squad_; I thought to myself, _I'm capable enough_.

Then I realized that I'd have to go to a training academy, which would mean being away from Toushiro even longer. I sighed and decided to not think about it anymore at the moment.

A couple minutes ticked by, and I was starting to get fidgety. _Maybe I should go see Toushiro._ The idea did sound appealing.

_But you'd probably just end up getting in the way,_ nagged my subconscious. I gave a small growl and decided to just go.

I pulled my hair back from my face, strapped on my zanpakuto, and left Toushiro's home. Finding my way back to Squad Ten wasn't quite as hard as I thought it would be. Before I knew it I was once again in front of the white-haired captain's office. I gave a small knock before entering.

Toushiro lifted his head as I walked in. "I got bored" I stated.

"Make yourself at home" he mumbled, he then resumed working on paperwork.

I grazed some of the bookshelves on the walls. There were a lot, but I wasn't much of a reader. Then again, I actually didn't know _how_ to read.

"You've got a lot of books" I said absent-minded.

"Uh-huh" was his response.

I released a huff of air. I waltzed back toward the couch, and then continued to collapse onto the cushions.

"So bored" I mumbled into a pillow.

Toushiro sighed. "Would you like to help me?" he asked with a blank look on his face.

I hopped up from the couch. "Sure!" I chirped. I skipped over to his desk and looked over his shoulder at the piles of paper. "Oh yeah, I uh, can't read."

Toushiro looked up at me "would you like me to teach you?" he asked sincerely.

"Ah, no, it's fine. Looks like you've got a lot of work to do in the first place. I don't want to be a distraction" I replied, my face falling slightly.

"It's fine. Come on, let me teach you" he spoke gently, looking at me with those turquoise eyes. So I complied.

And that's how we spent the next couple of hours; he would point at a word and tell me what sound each symbol made. I'd crinkle my nose in concentration; try to read another line as he nodded to me in encouragement.

During some point in my lesson, I ended up sitting on his knee as he leaned over me and read. This kind of proximity was new, and sort of… pleasant.

When the sun began to set I felt myself getting drowsy. Without really realizing what I was doing, I had laid my head on Toushiro's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Her soft breathing and steady heartbeat were the only sounds in the room. After Kuraitsuki had fallen asleep, I continued with my paperwork. My left arm supported her body as she sat on my knee, her head on my chest. I wrote with my free hand as the small girl slept.

The world outside was already dark. Although she had only been here for a day, my life was already so much brighter. I suppose I never realized how lonely I truly was until she came along.

I'd never had a close friend before, besides Hinamori. But Momo was… she was more distant from me than she used to be. I think Momo still wanted things to happen between us, but we both knew it'd never work; but with Kuraitsuki, maybe…

"Captain!" shouted Matsumoto, entering the office. Much to my surprise, she wasn't drunk. Well, not yet anyway.

I looked up from my papers and glared at her. She instantly shut up. Luckily, Kuraitsuki was still soundly asleep.

"Sorry, Captain. I just wanted to drop in. Awe, Kurai-chan is so cute when she's asleep. You should probably get some rest too, Captain" she said.

My forehead twitched. "I wouldn't have so much work to do if you just did your portion" I spoke calmly, though a hidden menacing tone was present.

"Heh, well I've gotta go now" she said, a little panicked.

She turned away from the two shinigami. She waltzed back over to the door. While exiting the peaceful office she muttered, "Didn't sleep together, _my ass_."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Six

_The summer heat hit my cheeks, turning them a light shade of red. The trees around swayed softly in the warm morning air. I was young, very young. Back when things weren't so… complicated. I was happy._

_ Standing outside the small hut I had lived in all my life, I looked up at the sky. Clouds could make so many pretty shapes. Looking back down at my feet, I noticed a ball rolling through the grass in my direction. Smiling wide, I bent to pick it up. Rising, ball in hand, I grinned at the tall man across from me. It was the man with black hair, the man without eyes. He smiled too, though it wasn't quite as big as mine._

_ "Now toss it back, Kurai-chan" he encouraged. _

_ I nodded vigorously, concentrated, and then raising my small arms, I tossed it with all my might. It landed in front of him. It was so close, right there. If I only I was just a little stronger, maybe my actions could reach him. My heart dropped in disappointment._

_ He wasn't impressed. My face fell. And suddenly, out of nowhere, I was screaming as a pain spread throughout my body. It felt like tiny needles pricking the insides of my veins. It hurt so much. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, and crouched low to the ground. The pain wouldn't stop._

_ When the pain was bearable enough to open my eyes, I looked to my reflection in a nearby puddle from the past days' rain. My previously silver eyes were a hollow gold. I screamed._

* * *

I woke up screaming, grasping my face in terror. I'd had nightmares before but that one was new. When I finally got a hold on myself, I looked up to find Toushiro rushing towards me.

His eyes roamed my body, searching for any sort of wound. "Sorry" I whispered.

He released a relieved sigh, and then sat down next to me on the office couch. _Office?_ I thought.

When I dozed off Toushiro must have placed me on the couch to sleep. Knowing him, he had probably been working all night.

I looked him in the eye. "What did you dream of?" he asked softly.

"I think" I started, "I think it was a memory."

He didn't ask anymore, he could tell I didn't really want to talk about it. So he gave me one last look, nodded, and walked back to his desk. I collapsed back on the cushions.

"Kurai-chan~" sang Matsumoto as she sauntered into the office.

"Matsumoto-san" I greeted, sitting up on the seat.

"Pfft, just call me Rangiku" she corrected. I gave her a nod. "So I was thinking" she put a finger to her chin in thought, "maybe you'd enjoy going drinking with me and some other squad members."

"Ah" I hesitated, and looked back at the white haired captain. "Toushiro?" I asked.

"Mmm" was his only response.

I released a puff of air. "I suppose I could try it, I mean, what could go wrong?"

* * *

I cackled and threw an arm around a very drunken Matsumoto. "You do this every night?" I slurred.

She nodded furiously. "You're craaazy" I drawled, followed by a giggle.

"Two more!" Matsumoto shouted to the bartender, waving her arm as high as it would go. She hiccupped, I laughed.

The world around me was beginning to spin, how many drinks had I had already? One, two, four… eight... what was I doing again?

"Oi Kuraitsuki!" shouted a man with dark tattoos and red hair.

"Who's that?" I asked Rangiku, trying to be inconspicuous but failing miserably.

"Ah, that's Renji" she answered, taking another shot.

"His hair looks like a pineapple." I hiccupped. I tried sliding off my stool to walk over to Renji, but I ended up falling off instead. "Owwie" I whined, rubbing my head.

Once I managed to pick myself up, I wobbled over to the vice-captain. But then the ground began to move, and suddenly there were two Renjis! Why was the world so confusing?

I finally made it to him. Grabbing a hold of his hair, I yanked down with all the force I could muster. Now that our heads were level, I looked him in the eye and said "Renji, you _suck_ at kido." And then I suddenly erupted in laughter.

He began laughing too, but after a few moments he replied "wait… what?"

Still laughing my ass off, I stumbled back to the bar, and shot down another drink. After that I left the building, and don't ask me how, or exactly why, but I managed to make it back to the Squad Ten Captain's office.

"Toushiro!" I yelled, slamming open the door. And then I collapsed. The floor was so cold and… hard. Why was the floor so hard?

Then I felt cool hands on my shoulders and waist, supporting me up off of the ground. I leaned on him, this person with cool hands, and then I rested my head on his shoulder. When he tried setting me on the couch, I clung to his arm.

"I don't wanna let go, Shiro" I whined, clinging like my life depended on it.

He sighed in exasperation. "I'm going to kill Matsumoto tomorrow" he muttered.

"Hey Toushiro" I said. He looked back in my direction. "You're so beautiful. Why are you so beautiful? You have such nice eyes, and hair. You have the best hair in the _whole_ Seireitei." I giggled at my own words.

And suddenly we were up and standing again. "Where are we going, Toushiro?" I sang as he dragged me out the door. My eyes roamed our surroundings lazily.

As we were walking I began to recognize the direction we were headed in, despite my drunken haze.

"We're going home. Why are we going home?" I asked.

"Because you need to rest" he replied.

And suddenly I began to sob. He hated me, he must've hated me. That's why he left me alone two years ago, he hated me. "Why don't you love me?" I sobbed.

"W-what?" he asked, completely shocked.

"Why can't you love me?! You're so beautiful, and yet you won't love me! Why? Is it because of Hinamori? Is that it? Am I not good enough?!" The young captain was starting to look very confused and slightly worried. "You were gone, 'cause you hate me, don't you? Why do you hate me? Why can't you love me? I just want you to love me!" I cried.

He looked rather uncomfortable with the subject; avoiding eye contact as much as possible. And while using a great amount of concentration, he managed to keep me upright. I'd be impressed if he noticed my next words. They flew out of my mouth in a drunken mutter. I barely even comprehended what I was saying; it'd be a miracle if I even remembered saying it the next morning.

In an almost non-existent tone, I whispered "'Cause I love you." Then I promptly passed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Seven

She glared at me with piercing silver eyes from across the table. I looked back with an equaled amount of ferocity. She crinkled her nose, her intense gaze failed to waver.

"It looks disgusting" she whispered, referring to the thick green drink in front of her on the kitchen table. Her eyes refused to leave mine in a challenging sort of manner.

"It will help with the hangover" I assured her. She didn't look convinced. "Drink it" I commanded.

She narrowed her eyes in irritation, and continued to stare at me for a few more moments. She began tapping her fingers on the smooth wood, she was stalling. I rolled my eyes, and then gestured to the thick drink. She blinked, and crinkled her nose in disgust. Then with a heavy sigh, she wrapped her slim fingers around the cup, raised it to her lips, and took a small sip. She swallowed, and then gagged.

"Are you trying to _kill_ me?!" she enunciated, wincing in disgust. "What is _in _that stuff? Gah, it must be toxic!"

"You're the one who agreed to go drinking with Matsumoto" I pointed out.

"And you're the one who didn't stop me!" she shouted back. She gritted her teeth.

I gave her a blank stare. "It's better to live and learn" I replied.

She ground her teeth and looked at me through narrowed eyes. Lifting the cup of that horrible tasting substance, she chugged the rest without even flinching. When she finished, she slammed the cup down and looked at me in defiance.

"I swear you must hate me" she groaned as the aftertaste kicked in.

"_Why do you hate me?" _Her words from the previous night echoed through my mind. _"'Cause I love you."_

I shut my eyes and winced. I had run through those words so many times already, and all my mind could comprehend was, _she was drunk_. It was as plain and simple as that. She probably didn't even remember half of what she did the night before, nevertheless what she said.

I opened my eyes once again to find her fiddling with the now empty cup. Her brows were crinkled in thought. "Is something on your mind?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Ah, no, well, you see… I was just thinking, yesterday. I-I was thinking… would it be so bad if I joined a squad?" it sounded as if she was afraid to hear my answer.

Sure, I'd be slightly concerned considering how little experience she had with human contact, and don't get me started on how hard it was for her to control her power. But then again, isn't that what they teach shinigami in the academy? How to control yourself as well as your power, not to mention enhance your skills?

I looked down at my hands. I couldn't protect her from the outside world forever. Maybe this would be a good opportunity for her, unless something went wrong, of course. _But what exactly could go wrong? _My mind questioned.

"It's a nice idea, Kuraitsuki" I finally replied. She visibly perked up at my words. "But… let's wait a little longer for you to… adjust, before seriously considering it. Does that sound alright?"

She nodded. "Of course! Oh Toushiro, wouldn't it be so cool if I ended up in your squad? We could like, work together all the time! Wouldn't that be great?" she said with extra enthusiasm.

"Yeah" I responded quietly. "That'd be great."

* * *

Kuraitsuki sat on the couch reading a book, while I worked at my desk. We were currently in the Squad Ten office.

The small girl's eyes scanned over the pages and words with a new kind of excitement. Now that she knew how to read, that was all she ever did. It was fascinating how engrossed in the story she was. I almost let a smile slip.

_"I love you"_ a small voice, her voice, whispered in the back of my head. I looked down at my desk and released a small sigh. That phrase kept replaying over and over again, and yet I still didn't have a response. Was it true? If not, why did she say it? If it was… what would I do?

Finally my mind snapped back into reality. _You're a captain; you don't have time for some silly little romance_, my mind whispered to me. I frowned. Romance? Kurai was a friend, a good friend. But did she want something more? And for the millionth time that day I asked, _do _I _want something more?_

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a messenger came racing through the door. "Captain" she said, out of breath. "Menos, right outside of the Seireitei walls. We need help, and fast."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Eight

After receiving the news, we rushed through the maze of buildings, taking turn after turn around structures that all looked the same to me. Luckily, Toushiro led the way, making it possible for me to maneuver my way through.

"Can you sense them?" I asked, while flash stepping next to the Squad Ten Captain. My long hair was whipping around behind me, while parts of it continued to fly into my face as we turned.

"Yes" he replied, his brows furrowed, deep in thought. "Don't you find it odd that the Menos would be cable of pushing through the walls? It's almost as if the surrounding barrier had no effect."

I thought for a moment, recalling how simply I got through the barriers. "Maybe the barrier isn't as strong as you guys originally thought" I said, "It wasn't that hard for me to get through."

"I suppose" he said, but his face read otherwise. After that our conversation fell silent, but our pace didn't slow.

As we drew closer to the large demon-like creatures, I began to hear their chilling wails, along with the cries of multiple shinigami. "They're losing" I whispered. The situation neither sounded nor felt good. The battle grounds were emitting a strong reiatsu. These hollows were powerful.

Toushiro grit his teeth and pulled out his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru. I followed his lead and unsheathed Nisshoku.

By the time we made it to the battle field, Toushiro was in all-out battle mode. His face was blank, only showing his deep concentration. He quickly engaged in a fight along with some other troops from Squad Ten. He extended Hyorinmaru from his body, and then with a lightning-fast flash-step, he swiped. The menos' head was wiped clean off with that one strong maneuver. Its head fell as the giant beast released one last howl of pain. Toushiro proceeded toward another hollow, never hesitating in his endeavor.

I smirked, it was my turn. Jumping across the buildings, I found myself next to another attack squadron. A certain troop was swiftly approaching a menos, as his comrade was swiped away by the angered hollow. Gritting his teeth, the attacking shinigami raised his zanpakuto, but was immediately swiped away like another fly.

Thinking fast, I jumped towards the menos while his attention was momentarily occupied. Raising Nisshoku, I took a swipe below its neckline. It roared in rage. The menos' face began to glow red as cero formed on its mask. I raised my sword and hunched my shoulders in preparation for what was to come. The blast of red energy struck like a bolt of lightning. Striking it with my zanpakuto, the cero blast was instantly split in half, and the energy failed to touch me.

I grinned. Moving with as much speed as I could muster, I went for the disoriented menos once more. Upon reaching the large beast, I lowered my head and whispered "shikai." My blade extended and its shade darkened. The zanpakuto pulsed with a new kind of power. "Ankoku no yoru."

A cloud of black erupted from my zanpakuto, surrounding both myself and the menos. All of my surroundings went dark, but I could sense it. The hollow's existence flared up in front of me. I could feel its rising panic.

My shikai's dark shroud not only eliminated my enemy's vision, but diminished all of its other senses as well. It could not see me, smell me, hear me, or sense me. I was invisible; a shadow in the dark of night.

I took another slash at its side, then swooped around and took a swipe to its throat. When the menos' wails didn't stop, I went for the mask. Mustering much of my force, I brought my zanpakuto down on its head, immediately severing the mask and killing the large hollow.

As my black cloud began to diminish, I could see the body of the dead menos falling to the ground. When most of the mist was cleared, I turned around to find many different eyes on me. It appeared that many more attack squadrons, as well as captains had arrived while I was battling. The odds had increased tenfold, and most of the menos were already defeated.

I allowed myself to drop to the roof of one of the buildings. My eyes scanned the many groups of shinigami for the white-haired captain. I spotted him conversing with another white-haired man, though this man was seemingly older. "Toushiro!" I called, waving my arm to him.

He nodded his head in his direction, indicating that I join him. I nodded back and proceeded to flash-step across the rooftops toward him. Upon reaching the Squad Ten Captain, I spread out my arms and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're not hurt! You didn't sprain anything did you? You're alright, aren't you? Oh my, is that blood?" I cried, looking at the cut on his cheek.

"It was just a mild scrape with cero. Stop fretting, Kuraitsuki" he responded in annoyance, pushing me away slightly.

I heard a sudden chuckle behind us. "She's so cute, Hitsugaya-san" said the white-haired man.

Toushiro looked agitated. "_Captain_" he said, "It is _Captain_ Hitsugaya."

"Of course, of course." He apologized, bowing his head while smiling. His gaze shifted to mine. "But either way, where are my manners? I'm Juushiro Ukitake, captain of Squad Thirteen" he said with a grin. He extended his hand towards me.

I quickly shook it, and then looked down nervously. Raising my head, I remembered to introduce myself. "I'm, ah, I'm Kuraitsuki Kyofu. I-I'm not part of a squad but, ah-"

"We're working on her current position" Toushiro finished. I flashed him a look of gratitude.

"I'm surprised you've already managed to master your shikai without attending the academy" Ukitake responded.

Truthfully, I'd already mastered both my shikai and bankai, but mentioning that may sound like boasting. It's not like the information was exactly relevant to the situation.

"There were… hollows, back where I used to live."

He nodded in understanding. "Well, Captain Hitsugaya, what were you saying about the barriers?"

"Oh yes, the outer Seireitei barriers seem to be malfunctioning, either that or there's something different about these menos. It's very odd that they could get in with such ease.

Ukitake nodded in agreement. "This might be something worth bringing to the attention of Yamamoto."

As the two fell into deeper conversation, my eyes wandered. I saw many injured shinigami, but thankfully none of them appeared to be dead. There was a lot of destruction from the cero and other various blasts in the battle. Many structures were destroyed. Since the event took place so close to the outer wall, many parts of it were broken, leaving weak spots along the outer points of the Seireitei. I began thinking about the frightening truth of it all. There was so much destruction from just one battle. I came to a conclusion that hollows with that much power were simply… monstrous.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Oi, Captain. Where's Kurai-chan?" drawled Matsumoto, who was strolling beside me as I walked back to the Squad Ten designated living areas. My gaze slid towards the red-haired vice-captain.

"She's at home napping" I responded bluntly.

She giggled at my response. "It's so cute when you say 'home', Captain" she said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked, starting to get agitated.

"Because you say it like it's Kurai-chan's and your home" she responded.

"Well she _is_ living with me." The agitation was slowly increasing.

"It's just so cute. It sounds like you two are _lovers_" she sang. Okay, that set me off.

"Matsumoto are you drunk?" I asked, my forehead slightly twitching.

"Not yet" she replied slowly, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Then I advise you go find a bar. And _never_ take Kuraitsuki with you again" I said, eerily calm.

Her face went pale. _Bingo_. She opened her mouth, but apparently thought better of it. Anymore words could only make the situation worse. So with a nervous expression, she quickly scurried away.

I released a sigh of agitation once she left. My irritation began to fade as I approached our home. _Our?_ My mind questioned. I shook the thought out of my head, and then opened the door. The room was dark, and strangely quiet. Kuraitsuki usually greeted me when I got back. Suddenly, I heard scream from somewhere in the house.

Panic flared up inside me. "Kurai!" I shouted, running from the entryway to the hall. I slammed open the door to her bedroom. There she was, huddled on the floor, still screaming. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the mirror across from her.

"M-m-my eyes!" she shouted, pointing her finger at the mirror. She was visibly shaking. "They, they were g-gold. They were gold Toushiro!" she cried, finally looking at me. My eyes flickered over to the mirror, then back at her. I lowered myself to my knees.

Reaching out my arms, I gathered her into a hug as I rocked her small, shivering form. "…my e-eyes." She sobbed; the rest of the sentence was too muffled to hear. She buried her head into my chest as her tears continued to fall. I made soothing noises and held her even closer.

"It's okay. It's alright Kuraitsuki. Whatever you saw, it's over now. Nothing's going to hurt you" I whispered in her ear.

Over the course of the next few minutes her breathing began to steady, and her sobs were reduced to silence. Once she was finished crying, I stopped rocking her. But she didn't fight my embrace, and I didn't bother to let go.

"Was it a nightmare?" I asked quietly.

"No" she responded. "I swear Toushiro, it was real. I'm not insane."

"I believe you" I assured her, resting my chin on the top of her head. Her soft hair tickled my cheek as I released a sigh of relief. _She isn't hurt. _The room was once again lapsed into silence.

"How did the captains' meeting go?" she whispered, still grasping the front of my haori. She shifted her head slightly to look up at me.

I glanced down at her and replied, "The other captains share my suspicions about the outer barrier, but unfortunately we don't know enough information yet to take action on it. I suppose they're all waiting for some other disaster to happen before they finally get up off their asses."

"You really feel strongly about this" she observed.

"Of course" I replied, "people could get hurt because of a captain's mere ignorance."

"Are you going to take matters into your own hands?" she asked, looking me in the eye. Her gaze said it all, _I support any decision you decide to make_.

"No, not at the moment at least" I responded, releasing a sigh. Kuraitsuki laid her head back on my chest. "Yamamoto requested I remain for a few more minutes" I said.

"Oh? What was that conversation about?" she inquired.

"You" I replied.

She immediately sat up; she pursed her lips and looked at me nervously. Quietly she asked, "And?"

"And" I continued, "He said that as I long as I keep you under control, you can stay."

She gave me a wide grin. Without any warning, she hugged me with a great amount of force. I release an 'umph' of surprise. "You sure are happy" I said, the smallest of smiles playing on my lips.

"Of course! Now I don't have to leave and we can read and fight and stay together for as long as we want!" she piped with great enthusiasm.

I looked down at her in amusement. One minute she was screaming and sobbing, the next grinning like some sort of hyper-active idiot.

"Well then, if we're done here, I'm going to make some tea" I said, prying Kuraitsuki's arms off of my shoulders.

"Oh, I want chamomile!" she chirped, bouncing up from her sitting position. She followed me into the kitchen as I reached for the tea kettle.

As the water started to heat up, my mind drifted back to Kuraitsuki's outburst. She'd been having plenty of nightmares, but she never really wanted to talk about them. Every time she would brush them off like they didn't bother her. But I could tell, they were affecting not only her sleep but how she acted. She was scared, but of what?


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Bleach**

**AN:** Sorry, this will be my last update for the next three weeks. Anyway, enjoy, I hope... maybe?

* * *

Chapter Ten

It had been a couple of days since my eyes had gone gold right before me. It had started off with a nightmare, or what I was starting to call 'memories'. They were horrible, and I dreamt of them almost every night. But I tried to stay sane, for Toushiro's and Matsumoto's sake.

It was currently a chilly afternoon, and I was lying on the couch, reading. My eyes scanned over the words, yet I failed to comprehend what was happening in the story. I tried to understand, I truly did, but my focus was lost long ago. My mind was otherwise occupied with reoccurring thoughts; swimming with fear and multiple doubts.

These thoughts were of the dreams, the _nightmares_, and they were slowly defining my life. I could sense it; the dreams were… becoming real. First they were merely images in my sleep, but then came the eyes. Soon enough I could feel a presence, with me, watching me. And it scared me to my core.

Toushiro could tell something was going on, I could see it in his worried expressions. Even as he sat working at his desk, his gaze continually drifted back to me. He was waiting for something to happen. Possibly another outburst; but that was all we could truly do, wait.

I sighed and tried to get back into the story I was reading, but nothing worked. Finally I decided it wasn't worth the effort if I couldn't get myself to focus. So I snapped the book shut in annoyance, and sat up. Turning to Toushiro, I said "I'm taking a walk."

"Don't get lost" he mumbled in response. But when our eyes met, his gaze said more, _if you can't handle it, come back_. I nodded.

Exiting the office, I wrapped a plain white scarf around my neck. Matsumoto had given it to me the other day. She said it worked well with my black hair and silver eyes. I had simply accepted the gift with a small bow.

It was snowing in the Seireitei; the weather had gotten colder and colder every day. I outstretched my hand, watching small snowflakes land in the center of my palm. _Cold_. How could something to small, so frail, so beautiful, be as chilling as ice? My mind instantly thought of Toushiro, and I gave a ghost of a smile.

Soon enough my hair was soaked from the snow, but I didn't really mind, I was used to wet weather. It had rained and snowed a lot back in the village. I wondered if it was snowing there too.

Waltzing down the streets I watched all the different shinigami walk by me. Some were running, while others went slower. I'd see groups of them pass by, talking and laughing. They seemed to be happy, and so carefree despite the severity of their jobs. They smiled, and I thought about how rarely I had smiled over the past few days.

_You shouldn't let these dreams define you, they're not real_, my mind said. "Oh, but they are" I whispered aloud.

I shivered as a cold breeze blew across my face, and I snuggled into the soft scarf, letting my radiating body heat engulf my numb cheeks. I sighed in content, but lifted my head when a strange feeling spread through my arm. And suddenly, my cheeks weren't the only things that were numb.

My right arm fell slack against my side. I couldn't feel it, couldn't move it. I had lost control over part of my body. _Frozen? _My mind questioned. No, this was different. Panic began to flare up in my chest. I thought about calling Toushiro, but my throat felt hoarse. I was frozen in fear as a raspy whisper sounded in my mind, _"he won't hear you."_

I gulped and tried to run, walk, or even move; but my whole body was rigid. I was no longer in control. I gritted my teeth in frustration, and with a great amount of force I managed to turn my head. Ever so slowly, I used my strength to move step by step back to the Squad Ten Office.

I finally managed to make it back after a few long minutes. Stumbling through the doorway, I collapsed against the frame. Toushiro's head snapped up from his work. Seeing me on the ground, wincing, he bolted up and made his way over.

"Are you okay? Were you attacked?" he asked, searching my body for wounds.

I gritted my teeth again, trying to stay in control of my mouth. "N-no… I'm, I'm" I paused and closed my eyes, "I'm not h-hurt" I managed to finish.

"You sound like you're in pain" he argued. He put his hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes; my gaze was met with that of turquoise. "Kuraitsuki…" he paused, "Your eyes, they're gold."

Another pang of fear flared up inside me. "T-Toushiro" I managed to spit out. "I… I can't…" Speaking took too much effort, and I was running out of time. "I can't… control m-my body" I finally finished.

His eyes went wide. But I never heard his response, or saw what he did next, because in that moment, my vision went black, and I lost all control.


End file.
